Many electronic devices use software. The software is created by developers and may employ references and/or objects. During the executing of the software it may become necessary for the reference to destroyed or undergo a cleanup process. The cleanup process allows hardware resources to be allocated efficiently during the executing of the software. Software is developed through the use of programming languages which are compiled into code that is usable by electronic devices such as computer systems.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.